deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Wick vs Jason Bourne
John Wick VS Jason Bourne is a What-If Death Battle made by Panddu1 featuring John Wick from The Wick Series and Jason Bourne from The Bourne Series. Description The Bourne Series VS The Wick Series. Two of the most lethal assassins will duke it out to see who truly is the best killer! Will Bourne's impressive fighting skill be able to handle Wick's aim? Interlude (Cue- Invader ) Wiz: When you think of experienced and brutal killers, these two come in mind. With common weaponry, these two badasses could kill anybody who dares to stop them. Boomstick: John Wick, The Retired Hitman. Wiz: And Jason Bourne. The Rogue Treadstone Agent. Boomstick: He's Wiz''' and I'm Boomstick.. '''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! John Wick *Cue: Wiz: Who is John Wick? Well, his backstory is a little confusing so just....listen closely. Boomstick: He's a badass, That's what he is! Wiz: Uhhhhh.... never mind. John Wick was a Hit-Man working for a Russian Crime Syndicate, located in New York City. He then left his work to marry a woman called Helen. Boomstick: WHA-AT!!! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!! Wiz: I guess his murdering days were.....uhhh...over? Untiiiill..... you know, He gets robbed by the same Crime Gang we worked for and wants to get revenge. Boomtick: WOOHOOO!! Now it's getting fun! Wiz: They burned his whole house, knocked him unconscious and worst of all killed Daisy. Boomstick: NOOOO- Wait, who's Daisy again? Wiz: His..uhhh....his dog. The last thing his wife gave him. Boomstick: Oh, ok.........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-okay I'm done. Wiz: And from that moment on, John Wick swore for revenge. He kept his promise and killed every last one of them. Boomstick: Damn! All that because some dude wanted his car? Holy f**k! Wiz: To do that, John needed help and most important of all....... Boomstick: GUNS! Wiz: John is equipped with a lot of weaponry. Such as: * The Heckler & Koch P30L * The Glock 17 * The Glock 26 * A Kel-Tec KSG Shotgun Boomstick: That's a lot of weapons! Wiz: John is also an incredible marksman. His aim helps him avoid a hand to hand fight. If a hand to hand fight happens, John is still better than most people. Boomstick: He knows Boxing, Judo, Aikido and Jiu Jitsu. Making him able to handle multiple people at once. John is also said to be in Peak Physical Condition. Well, for his age. Wiz: Peak Physical Condition means having your body work in the maximum limit for a human. That means Punching, Running and Stamina. Boomstick: So Wiz, how strong is this guy? Wiz: It will takes lots of assumption but we found the best estimate. An average healthy man should be able to lift 2 times of his weight. The body is in its peak when you are about 25 years old. Since the average weight of a man is 169 lbs or 76 kilograms, we can assume that John Wick can lift up to 338 lbs, or, 153 kilograms. Boomstick: John is at least 48 years old. That is very strong for a guy his age. Wiz: His days working as a Hit-Man makes him able to predict and hold his own in a fist or a gun fight. Making him a difficult target to shoot or subdue. Wiz: There is only one little problem. John relies on his gun too much. That is the only thing keeping him away from a fist fight. Boomstick: Even though John knows a lot of fighting style, He was almost beaten by Ms.Perkins. The only thing that saved John's life is his gun. John did overpower Ms.Perkins at the end, but still, she gave John a bloody battle. A fight in which Wick almost lost. Wiz: If John is fighting someone as skilled as him, he needs to play smart. The thing we never see him do. His skill is what he relies his life on the most. Boomstick: John usually plans on getting there and using his "Gun-Fu" to work. Not a well thought-out plan but, it still is pretty effective. Wiz: John will come with guns, unprepared and not knowing what is going to happen next. This leaves him quite vulnerable to people who are unpredictable and a master tactician. Boomstick: And you all know, bullets aren't infinite. John will have to finish the fight quick. If he runs out of bullets, he will have to use his fists to protect himself, which he isn't an expert at. Wiz: He is experienced in fighting, but, if he fights someone who knows just as much fighting styles. John always seem to have trouble handling them. Boomstick: Still, you should never try to fight him. Guns or not, he'll still F**king kill you. Viggo Tarasov: They know you're coming John Wick: Of course.....But it doesn't matter. Jason Bourne *Cue: ''' '''Wiz: Treadstone, a top secret program of the CIA used to turn U.S Service Members into nearly superhuman Assassins. Boomstick: Superhuman???!!! Wiz: Not exactly. Bourne may be Peak human but certainly not superhuman. Bourne possesses the skill and knowledge that only a superhuman should have. Boomstick: That's....uhhh.....pretty cool i guess.. Wiz: Jason Bourne, originally called David Webb is an Assassin made by Treadstone. Treadstone erased all memories of David Webb and turned him into a living weapon. Made to not make mistakes and be "Invisible" Boomstick: Jason is way more than a skilled assassin. He is an expert hand to hand fighter and an expert at using the environment as his weapon. Wiz: Using his skills to help him, he wants to remember who he was before he turned to Jason Bourne. Boomstick: Why would he try to go back to a normal life?? That's just boring Wiz: Who in the world would like to spend the rest of his life on the run?...... Boomstick I do- Wiz: Shut up Boomstick Wiz: Bourne is equipped with a lot of weapons, weapons such as: * Heckler & Koch USP * Glock 19 * Brüger & Thomet GL-06 * SIG-Sauer P226R Boomstick: Bourne has the best guns in the business! and he knows how to use em' too. Wiz: Bourne is good at using guns. He has shown to be able to shoot accurately while on the run. Not only does he use his gun for long range, he uses it as a melee weapon. Just in case he runs out of ammo. Boomstick: If he does run out of bullets, he'd beat the living sh*t out of you. Wiz: Bourne has mastered martial arts such as Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do, Boxing, and Filipino Kali. Boomstick: His knowledge on Krav Maga allows him to disarm knives and guns using his hand, a towel even a magazine! (Not a gun magazine, A magazine) Wiz: His martial arts training makes him capable of subduing and even killing someone in seconds. He's beaten CIA agents, Soldiers and other Assassins. Boomstick: Bourne is at Peak Physical Condition. being able to run at bout 26 mph and lift at least 359 lbs/163 kg. Wiz: Bourne is extremely skilled. But, he has shown to slow down when taking too much hits. This was shown on the one on one fight Bourne had with Desh. Boomstick: When Bourne gets hit too many times, he might show his weak side, which gives the enemy an opportunity to strike. Wiz: Aside from that Bourne is very capable on keeping himself from dying. The skill he's learned has saved his life more than a few times. Boomstick: Jason Bourne isn't exactly a "Just Do It" type of guy. his missions takes days to plan. Wiz: Bourne is always prepared, he plans to make sure he wins. But sometimes there's got to be a change of plans. Boomstick: That's where his skills come to work! Suddenly a Hit-Man comes after you? Choke him with a towel. Someone uses a knife to try to kill you? Disarm it with a goddamn magazine. Wiz: Bourne has the ability to disarm and even disassemble guns in seconds. If you take your eyes off him for a second, you'll find your gun pointed directly to you. Boomstick: He's Peak Human, an excellent marksman and an expert hand to hand combatant. Staring him in the eye would be the last thing you ever do. Craig Jeffers: Jesus Christ, it's Jason Bourne Pre Death-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE It is a rainy day in Washington, Cars are parked, Roads are empty. Nothing but silence is present. Suddenly a man is seen, wearing a large raincoat covering his face. He went into an alleyway where he could not be seen. The man takes off his hood. That man, is Jason Bourne. Suddenly, A car is seen speeding on the slippery road. Bourne notices the sound and immediately puts his hood back on. The car stopped, it stopped in front of Bourne. Bourne watches closely, ready to pull out his gun. The car window slowly opened. Bourne notices the outline of a gun. a detail he could've missed if he wasn't paying attention. He quickly jumped away as The man pulled the trigger. Bourne quickly pulled out his Glock. The man steps out of his car, with a P30L in his hand. Bourne quickly shouts. Bourne: What do you want? John: Are you the one they call Jason Bourne? Bourne: My name is David, David Webb. John pulls out a picture of Bourne as he examines Bourne's face and the picture. John: Liar. FIGHT! Bourne shot 3 bullets directly at John, all 3 missed but forced John to hide behind a dumpster. Bourne shoots one more bullet and it hit the dumpster. John quickly backed away and returned to cover. John finally aims his gun , he examines the area. Bourne was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Bourne is seen on top of a building, he puts his hood on and went to the other side of the alleyway. On his way down, He saw a tall figure in the hallway. Wick shoots 2 bullets but Bourne was fast enough to take cover behind the metal door. Bourne reloaded his gun. He quickly went up the stairs next to him. John notices this and he runs as he shouts. John: Bourne! He ran to the door but he notices something. The door, it's locked. John wastes a bullet on the lock and went up the stairs. Bourne made it to the roof. He locked the door behind him and stopped for air. Shortly after, the door slammed open. John takes his shot and it hits Bourne's shoulder. Bourne: AGGHHH!! John: Stop or die. Bourne puts his hands up. John pointed his Glock on Bourne's head. John: Any last words? Bourne: No. Bourne then quickly disassembles the gun and used the magazine to hit Wick's face. Wick tried to fight back but his fighting skills doesn't match Bournes. John gets hit repeatedly. his face is filled with blood. John then grabs for a knife and stabs Bourne in the leg. Bourne: Stay out of my way! Bourne then threw his Glock at Johns face stunning him. Then, Bourne slams John to the ground. John then quickly grabbed his Glock and shot Bournes leg. John: Not gonna give up eh? Bourne: You don't know who you're messing with. Wick pulls out a Kel-Tec KSG and started shooting at Bourne. Bourne pulled out his USP and shot Wick in the shoulder. John: Agghh! Bourne ran for cover while searching his bag. John stops shooting as he walks slowly towards Bournes cover. Then, Bourne appears in front of Wick holding a GL-06. Bourne: I'm sorry. Bourne fires his grenade launcher directly below Wick. Wick: Oh, Shit. Wick then fires one last bullet which hits Bourne in the stomach. Bourne falls on his back as he watched John Wick explode to pieces. KO! Bourne got up and walked away holding his stomach to hold the pain. Results Boomstick: Goddamn! That was brutal! Wiz: This was an extremely close match. both being an expert at guns and range combat. Boomstick: In the end, John only had one way to kill Bourne. While Bourne has lots of options. Wiz: If the fight ends up being hand to hand, Bourne takes the cake easily. Bourne has shown to be able to kill far better hand to hand fighters than John. That includes Desh and The Asset. Boomstick: If Ms.Perkins could give John a bloody battle, imagine what Bourne would do to him! Wiz: This is a pretty even match when it comes to guns. John does have a better aim but, bullets are not going to last forever. Bourne could disarm any weapon, and that includes a gun. Boomstick: Seriously, what good is a weapon when your enemy can disarm the gun with his hands. Wiz: In the end, Bourne had more advantages then Wick. ''' Boomstick: The Supremacy of Jason Bourne is more than Wick can handle. '''Wiz: The winner is Jason BourneCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Panddu1 Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles